Departures & Arrivals
by WelshClaire
Summary: Fluffy one-shot, set after Contact, for pinkswallowsun's birthday "Well, our first night here we watched the sunset just over there...so I thought we could spend our last morning watching the sunrise"


**Happy birthday pinkswallowsun! :) Hope you've had a great day. This is a rather fluffy one-shot, set after Contact, enjoy! **

* * *

Nikki couldn't wait to go. Much as she didn't want to leave Gregs behind with Janet and Leo, she had just married the man she loves and was about to fly to Italy for their honeymoon. They were all at the airport saying their goodbyes, having just checked in their luggage.

"You've got the list haven't you. All the ways to calm him down, all the tricks to get him to sleep..." Nikki said, having one last cuddle with her little boy.

"Niks love, you left them two copies of everything, they'll be fine!" Harry said, chuckling at his wifes nerves. They hadn't spent a night away from their son yet, and hoped he'd be okay. He took his son from her, holding him close.

"Yes, we will, and we'll Skype you if we need to know anything else. Don't worry about us. Just enjoy yourselves" Leo said, hugging the woman.

"Have an amazing time...take lots of pictures won't you?" Janet said, excited for the younger couple. After everything that'd happened with Harry's accident and Nikki's attack, they deserved some time away from it all.

"We will" Harry said, before kissing his son "Love you so much little man, I'll see you soon"

"I want one more cuddle" Nikki said suddenly as Harry went to pass Gregs to Janet.

"Quickly love, we need to go" Harry said kindly, passing their son to her.

"I know, I just..." Nikki trailed off, holding her son close to her, before kissing his cheek. "Mummy loves you darling. I'm going to miss you so much."

She handed her son over to Janet reluctantly, turning to Harry once she'd done so and wrapping her arms round him.

"Hey, it'll be okay, love." He said, sensing his wife's sadness. He nodded a goodbye to Janet and Leo, waving at his son as they walked away through to the departure lounge. "Just think how much Leo and Janet are going to spoil him this week over the next few days, he's going to love it!"

"I know, I just...I'm going to miss him so much" She'd hardly spent any time away from her son at all, having only gone back to work part-time after she finished her maternity leave.

"I know you do, I know" he said, comforting his wife sensing she was close to tears. He pressed a kiss to her hair, holding her close to him. "It'll be okay, my love."

"I know, I'm being stupid." She said into his shirt, blinking back tears.

"No you're not love. You've not been away from him before, it's okay" he placed his hand under her chin, tilting her head up to his to kiss her lips softly. "We're off on our honeymoon, we're going to have a great time, and then we'll be back with our baby before we know it, okay?"

"I can't wait...my last holiday was so long ago" she said, kissing him again.

"I know, that's why I made sure we had came abroad rather than just staying somewhere we could drive to – more of a holiday if you fly, even if it is only a few days" he said, releasing her small frame from his arms, and taking her hand in his, leading her towards security, and beyond that – Italy.

* * *

A few hours later, they'd checked into their hotel, Harry's mum had paid for them to go in a 5* hotel rather than the 3* they'd initially planned on, and were walking along the seafront watching the sunset before heading to a restaurant for dinner.

"It's gorgeous here" Nikki said, joining her hand with her husband's.

"I know...I knew you'd love it" he said, turning his head to smile at her.

"Has it changed much since you were last here?" she asked, knowing Harry had been on holiday here when he'd finished med school.

"Well it was only last year" he said, joking.

"You wish, you're getting old Harry Cunningham" she said, laughing.

"Didn't stop you marrying me" he pointed out, tugging on her hand to pull her over to look at a restaurant menu.

"Nothing would have" she said, wrapping her arms round him from behind as he read the board.

"Good. I love you so much..." he said turning round and hugging her "...Nicola Cunningham!"

She laughed softly "I like that."

"It does sound good, doesn't it?" he said, kissing her.

"Very good, husband" she said, giggling as he lifted her up briefly.

"Husband," he said when he'd put her down. "Makes me sound really grown up!"

"You should be grateful something does" she said, teasing him.

* * *

The next day they woke late, having made love into the early hours of the morning, to the sound of waves hitting the shore of the beach outside.

"Morning...Mrs Cunningham" Harry whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his wife's lips as she lay naked, still half-asleep, in his arms.

"Mmm, morning" she said, smiling sleepily at him "Makes me sound like your mum!"

"Nothing like mum" he said, yawning. "For a start I've never woken up like this with her!"

They rang room service for breakfast, finally leaving the hotel a little after midday, just planning on doing some sight-seeing for the afternoon.

Afternoon turned into evening and they finally made it back to the hotel – having stopped off for dinner at a tiny family-run restaurant after exploring the town and wandering round some castle ruins– once the sun had set. As with the previous night, they stripped as soon as they were in the privacy of their own room, missing their son but making the most of the lack of his interruptions.

* * *

The following morning they woke earlier than the previous day, and spending a few hours sat on the patio outside their room looking out onto the beach.

"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked.

"We could go on that boat trip we saw yesterday...looked like fun!" Nikki replied, linking their hands

"Which one? The high speed one, or the one over to the island?"

"Either...both? You can decide"

"Island one? We can explore more that way, maybe take a picnic over if they'll let us?"

"Okay, good idea, we can stop off at that bakery we went past yesterday, it smelt heavenly in there!"

An hour later they were waiting at the harbour for the boat to leave, bread, cheese and pastries in Harry's bag for their picnic, with just a short 10 minute trip over to the small island. Once there, they noted the time of the last boat back, and set off across the island, exploring the few miles of terrain there.

In the early afternoon they found a secluded spot on the beach and lay there, lazily kissing, their hands softly running over each other's bodies before they made a start on the picnic, still kissing and touching occasionally.

"I miss Gregs so much, but I'm glad you suggested leaving him with Leo and Janet," Nikki said as they made their way back to the boat a few hours later. "It wouldn't have been the same if he'd been with us."

"You're right...as always" Harry said, kissing his wife, placing an arm round her waist bringing her close to him as they reached the small jetty.

* * *

The next morning, the last of their honeymoon, Harry woke his wife early...so early it was hardly morning Nikki thought as they dressed and he led her out of the hotel.

"Harry...what? Why are we up so early?" she said, yawning as he led her down to the empty beach.

"Well, our first night here we watched the sunset just over there..." he said, pointing away from the sea back up to the row of restaurants "...so I thought we could spend our last morning watching the sunrise, from the beach."

"I love how romantic you can be" Nikki said, hugging him "It's not even 5.30am, you dragged me out of bed half an hour ago – I had planned on staying asleep for a few more hours at least and waking you up in a far more entertaining way..."

"Oh really?" Harry said, grinning as he wrapped his arms round her.

"Really," she said looking up at him "but anyway, I should hate you for dragging me out of bed so early, but I can't. I love you so much."

"Love you too...shame you don't hate me though – I'd planned on making it up to you in a way I know you'd approve of," he said grinning suggestively at her.

"Here?" she asked, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Not right here...I'd thought maybe about 20 metres that way so we're a bit less on show" he said, pointing towards a more secluded area past some rocks.

"Ohhh, sometimes, just sometimes dear husband, I like the way your mind works" she said, stretching up to kiss him.

"I like it when you call me husband...wife!" He said, returning the kiss before deepening it, his tongue nudging against her lips before delving inside her mouth when she instantly allowed him access.

A few minutes later, they were stood facing the sea, Harry's arms wrapped round his wife from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder as they watched the sun begin to rise on their last day away before heading back to England, work, and most importantly their little boy.

"This has been amazing" Nikki said, resting her hands over his.

"It has...we should come back again one day, bring Gregs when he's a bit older" Harry said, pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek.

"Mmm... yea, maybe not just Gregs though," she said, smiling to herself.

"What, invite Janet and Leo too?" he said, completely misunderstanding her.

"No...not them. Someone else – family," she said, still not giving away her secret.

"My mum? I love her, but I really don't think I want to go on holiday with her...she could babysit Gregs though so we could have some alone time" he said, chuckling against her as he kissed her neck.

"We could...but no, I wasn't meaning her. If I had been though, she'd have more than just Gregs to look after," she said, moving his palms to rest on her stomach.

"Wait...you mean...?" he stammered, turning her round in his arms, leaving on hand on her stomach, the other he placed round her back "Are you...you're saying...you...pregnant?"

She nodded "Yep, only about 6 weeks, but we've got another little baby on the way."

"God, Niks...that's amazing...you're perfect. I love you so much!" he said, smiling, kissing her tenderly.

"Love you more. You're pretty amazing too" she said, moving her hands to undo his shorts and reached inside them, gripping him.

"Niks..." he gasped, moving a hand underneath her top to rub at her breast as he felt himself stiffen at her touch. "Need you."

"Well then..." she said, releasing him from her grip and escaping his before turning away from him "You'll just have to follow me then, won't you?"

Harry watched in amazement as his wife ran to the rocks, before following after her like some lovesick teenager

"I love you" he said, kissing her once he'd put down the blanket he'd brought along.

"Love you too...so much" she replied. "I seem to recall you promised me something earlier."

"Indeed I did" he said, wrapping his arms round her.

"Thought so" she said, stripping to her bikini before lying down on the blanket. "Want you so much."

He stripped his few clothes, before covering her body with his, kissing her as he slid his hands behind her to undo her bikini top.

Later they were strolling hand in hand along the sea front, looking for souvenirs.

* * *

"Gregs would love that" Nikki said, pointing at a small toy boat as she dragged Harry over to it.

"Aww...I spotted this though" Harry said, showing her a cuddly toy rabbit that had a jumper with the country's flag on it.

"Oh, that's cute. We could each get him one" Nikki suggested, knowing they wouldn't be able to pick between them.

"Okay, Leo, Janet and my mum left then" Harry said, kissing his wife quickly.

They ended up getting a colourful shawl for Anne made by the woman who owned the shop, and some bottles of wine for Leo and Janet.

* * *

10 hours later, having returned to the hotel, packed and left for the airport they landed at Heathrow, Nikki going ahead of Harry, who was left with the suitcase, as they came through arrivals. She made her way over to Leo, Janet and Gregs as soon as she saw them standing nearby, taking her child from Janet, his arms reaching out for her when he saw her.

"Heya" she said, cuddling him as she smiled at the two adults "Mummy's back my love. I've missed you so much!"  
Her son babbled at her grinning happily, before laughing loudly when he saw his Daddy just behind her.

"Da!"

Harry took his son from his wife's arms, allowing her to properly greet Leo and Janet, hugging him tightly.

"Oh I missed you little man" he whispered to him, pressing a kiss to his hair.

"How was it?" Janet asked.

"Amazing! Gorgeous weather, amazing beaches...just stunning. Good to be home though."

* * *

**Quite impressed I've managed to get this posted today, especially after scarletpoppy, Lizziginne and I decided to watch Apocalypse...great episode, and I'm such an airhead!**

**Anyway, happy birthday once again Flossie, hope you liked this!**

**Reviews are always appreciated, as always.**

**C x**


End file.
